High For This
by Junksty314
Summary: Bolin drags a reluctant Korra to a strip club where she see 's someone she never expected. G!p Korra


"Come on, Korra, how bad could it be?" Bolin says to me with his huge obnoxious smile "Neither of us have ever been to a strip club before; I heard its awesome when you're as good looking as us two" he says as he quirks one of his eyebrows.

"Bolin, why are you always getting me into these weird freaking adventures when they're so unnecessary?, besides I don't want random chicks rubbing all over my junk, no matter hot they are" this kid right here, I swear. The Last time we went out I found myself with my pants down- drunk- with some dumb blond trying to pull my dick out. I kicked her off me and ran out the club as fast as I could. I mean, shit, who wants to get a fucking STD on their 21st birthday?

"Hey,I've said I'm sorry about that night for the past 6 years, and besides, that was Mako's idea, and you were the one taking shots of 151" he says sticking his tongue out at me. "Because you were buying them for me, dumbass!" I say while punching him in the arm-hard.

"Are you sure it isn't because of one girl named... oh what was it, Sami, Nami?"he says

"Its Asami, Asshole, and you know it" I say with a blush on my cheeks. "Dude you have it hard for her dont you?" He says wiggling his eyebrows. "Shut up, man. It's not like she's ever noticed me before anyway, she's just so endearing."

Asami Sato. The sexiest woman I've ever seen. The moment I saw her walk past me and flip her hair so non-nonchalantly while smiling at me, I knew I had to have her. I was never one to be so completely obsessed with someone without ever really meeting them, but I couldn't deny it. My God, that beautiful lush hair of hers, those sexy green eyes and those lips, God damn, I would love them to wrapped around my-

I'm broken from my reverie as Bolin grabs my hand and tugs me into the strip club known as The Red Lotus. Shit, this place was snazzy. Not that grubby as Club 205. As I look around I see all the dancers up on their poles, some walking around with their tops off and drinks in their hands

"Okay, so maybe this wasn't the worst idea" I say quickly as we walk up to the bar. "Two rum and cokes, please" He says to the bartender quickly. We sip our drinks while talking about random crap for awhile, admiring all the dancers up on each individual stage. Damon, some of these women are incredibly flexible, jumping up and wrapping their legs around the pole, leaning back and sliding down. I'd be losing if I didn't say I was getting a little hot right now. "Damn, son, look at that girl dance" he said while pointing to my right... and fuck me..

"Asami?" I question quietly to myself. "That's her?!" Bolin says way to loud, some of the other patrons looking over at us. I smack him and whisper- yell "shut the fuck up, man" as Asami looks over at us, quirking an eyebrow when she sees me. "You asshole" I say as the song ends and she walks off stage. "Dude, she totally thinks you're hot, girl, get in on that and ask for a private dance" I'm about to punch him in the arm again before I hear the sexiest voice known to man. "Hey, beautiful, I saw you staring and was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" She says sultrily.

"Whats in it for me?" I say while giving her a half smile half smirk. "Oh, you'll see, honey." Damn she has the most beautiful body; pastel skin, long legs that go on for days it seems, and perfect breasts. She grabs me loosely by the lapels of my blazer and I can hear Bolin whooping quietly behind us as we walk away.

She takes me to one of the further back rooms that have a wooden door instead of a curtain and brings me inside where there's another individual pole right in the middle with a small couch in the back wall. "So, whats your name beautiful?" I say while staring at her perfect ass while she sets me down on the couch and walks over to the pole. "Oh I think you know... Korra." How the fuck?...

How do you know my name?" I say after watching her hop up on the pole while biting my lip after she does a few turns. "That's for me to know and you to find out" she says winking at me while unhooking her bra and rolling it down her arms. My breath hitches and my pants tighten as I stare unashamedly at her milky breasts. She jumps off the top of the pole with the grace of a cat before sauntering over to me and sitting on my lap, grinding slowly. I'm so hard now I know she can feel it, as she spins around, still on my lap and bends over while peeling her bottoms off.

"Oooh, am I getting you hard, baby?" She says slowly as I now stare at her delicious pussy. "You felt it didn't you?" I ask with feux annoyance. She slowly turns around and bends so her tits are right in my face and says "you know, you can touch; for a price."

"Oh, yeah, and what's that?" I say after she runs her hand over my bulge. I groan slowly as she rubs for another second as she leans down right next to my ear and slowly whispers "if I can suck your cock" fuck, my eyes nearly pop out of my skull as she giggles at my expression while getting on her knees with her hand on my zipper. I sit there stuttering a little as she pulls it down slowly and my cock springs out, still under my boxers. She kisses it and I can feel her hot breath through the fabric before she gives it a short lick. She looks up at my panting form with those jade eyes and comes up to kiss me while she grabs my dick and pulls it out of my boxers. Damn, I've never had a lap dance before and the first thing I'm getting is a blow job.

'Fuck, Stds' I think grabbing her hand and pulling away. She looks at me in surprise before backing off a bit and looking at me surprised, "don't you want this?l she says quickly. "F-fuck yes I do, but are you-" she puts a finger to my lips quickly and says, "don't think I haven't seen you stare at me when you pass me in the halls, Korra. And of course I am, this is the best club in the city. Every girl has her own pole and I only do this for... special clients" I stare at her with my eyebrow quirked in confusion. "I've waited for you for a long time, Korra, you don't know how much I want you... God, you're so hot" she says before kissing me hard and running her fingers through my hair as she straddles me, and fuck, how am I suppose to deny this gorgeous woman, now rubbing her dripping core on me.

"Oh, so wet for me, I thought you were going to suck me off, sexy" I couldn't believe I had th resonant my dreams on my lap grinding her wet upset on my cock in a Million years. "Shut up, and fuck me, Korra." She says staring at me with eyes dark as the night. "Damn, girl" I groan as I pick her up and set her on the table that the pole is set on. I don't even bother taking my pants or boxers off before grabbing my member and setting it her entrance, while kissing her neck as she arches her back and settle inside her. I groan loudly as I feel her pussy constrict me in the best way possible.

"Fuck, Korra, please just take me" she says and I pull my head back, waiting for her to look at me "I've wanted you for a long time, too, Asami and fuck you feel amazing" she kisses me hard, shoving her tongue in my mouth as I begin fucking her at an almost unforgiving pace "Oh, God Korra" she moans out throwing her head back over the side of the platform. I lick and kiss her neck as I fuck her tight pussy with all my strength, her nails running over my shoulders and down my back "you don't know what these muscles do to me, fuck... when I see you wearing a tank top it's just, Augh!" She yells as I fuck her harder.

"Yeah, you like that?" I say gruffly. "Ooooh, you're gonna make me cum!" She gasps out loudly as I bring my fingers down to her clit and play with it roughly. "Me too, shit, me too!" I moan into her neck right before I feel her walls restricted around me and shit if I don't see stars as I blow my hot cum inside of her as she moans and convulses under me. We stare hard at each other as I slow my thrusts and we come down together.

"Shit, best sex ever" she says breathing as she swipes some hair from her forehead. I chuckle slightly before kissing her hard on the lips before pulling out and laying down next to her on the platform. I can tell she's about to fall asleep, but not before whispering groggily "I love you, Korra, I always have"

My eyes go wide but she's fast asleep on my chest, as I can hear her shallow breathing. Did she mean to say that?


End file.
